Jasper's New Moon
by kakes
Summary: New Moon from Jasper's point of view.


Jasper POV

Alice was so excited.

She loves throwing parties (Whether the person she throws them for wants one or not.) and today was the perfect day for one, Bella's birthday.

I was cautious around Bella. Needless to say if I hurt her, I was screwed. Edward had made that clear. I thought, considering things, I was doing a pretty good job. I hadn't even attacked her once. I had thought about it, and Edward had nearly killed me, it had been a while since I had hunted, it wasn't my fault, really. I sat there in Edward's car listening to Alice's plans

"Oh a cake! We need a cake!"

"I hardly doubt Bella's going to be able to eat a whole cake, Alice" Edward replied.

"True… Charlie could eat it too though. Emmett got her a present right?"

"Yeah… he's got it covered." Edward replied.

"Hmmm… what else? We have presents, decorations, cake, people…"

"The question is do we have Bella?" I asked her.

"Edward's got that part covered, she'll be there." She said, staring meaningfully at Edward. "Well I guess that's it."

"She's not going to like this" He said.

"She'll thank me… eventually." We pulled up into the school parking lot. Alice and I got out. "She'll be there in 3…2…1" She pulled in on cue.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice yelled, Bella hushed her.

I heard them telling Bella about her party. Bella was feeling nervous, a little angry, and for some reason, depressed. That I didn't understand. Bella's emotions could be weird sometimes. Especially considering that it was "her special day" as Alice had put it.

"We're going to be late." Bella finally said.

…

We were all at home preparing for the party. Alice was shouting orders to everyone. Even though she was so small, she could be incredibly scary.

"Put the presents on the table." She told me

"Yes ma'am." I said giving her a small salute before marching away.

"Funny Jasper, very funny."

"When will they be here?" Esme asked Alice.

"About a half hour. I think Bella will probably try to convince Edward to skip the whole thing. I might have to go get them." She said angrily. She continued to rush around

"Alice, not everything has to be perfect." I told her "Bella would be happier if it wasn't."

"I know, but I really want to make this good. It might be one of her last- if Edward stops being so god damned stubborn." Alice had seen, long ago, that Bella would become one of us. That would make it a hell of a lot easier. Alice's face went blank.

"Oh, I guess they'll be coming early. Charlie didn't want dinner." She spoke, mostly to herself "We have 5 minuets!" She told everyone.

About 3 minutes later we were all in places. I was in the back, far away from where Bella would be, Alice by my side, as usual. We heard the car doors shut, and footsteps coming toward the door.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" We all yelled. She blushed, of course. Esme and Carlisle hugged her, and Emmett teased her. Alice left my side and went to Bella.

After a while Bella was forced. She was definitely scared as she was handed the first silver wrapped package, from Emmett, Rosalie, and I. Then confused as she realized it was empty. It was a car sterio that Emmett was putting in her car.

"Thank you Emmett!" She called out to him. She got to the next present from Edward and Alice. A CD of Edward's music. She was relieved that they hadn't spent any money. Finally she got to Carlisle and Esme's present. In my opinion it was the best and just right for her. 2 plane tickets to see her mom in Florida. One for her and one for Edward. But as she opened it something terrible happened.

As she looked for an opening her finger slipped and cut, dripping just a drop of blood. That was all it took to drive me insane. I lunged toward her.

"No!" Edward yelled as he dived for her sending her flying into the glass table. That only made things worse, because pieces of glass shattered and cut Bella's arm, not only complicating things for me, but for everyone else.

I fought Edward, trying to get her, but he was faster, blocking me every time, reading my thoughts. I wanted the blood so bad! Rosalie and Emmett came behind to restrain me and brought me outside, where the fresh, clean air calmed me down a little.

"Chill Jasper." Emmett told me. I tried. I was so dumb! Not only had I almost ruined everything I had built up, but I almost killed Bella. She was like my sister, my wife's best friend, my brother's love. What would I have done with myself? What would Edward have done to me? I had calmed down at this point, Edward and Alice came out.

"Edward I…" I tried to apologize, but he walked right by me. Alice came over and hugged me.

"He's mad at himself not you. Bella isn't mad at you either. She wanted me to tell you that." She said solemnly. The tone of her voice made me worry.

"Is she…" I trailed off not wanting to say dead.

"No, no! Carlisle is giving her stitches now. She'll be fine, just a little more delicate." She told me.

"_More_ delicate?" Emmett teased, trying to lighten the mood without much success. Edward was thinking hard about something.

"Edward? I really am sorry." I told him.

"It could have been worse. That's the problem." He said, still thinking. "Alice will they be done soon?" He asked

"Yes. A few more minutes." She told him.

"Alright I'll be home a little later tonight. "

"Okay." Alice said.

"Jasper. Why don't you and Emmett go hunting." He said, walking away. I still felt awful so I agreed and we ran off.


End file.
